Beautiful Tragedy
by FangedLovers
Summary: Skateboarding was the one thing that Caylen had that calmed herself down. So she goes on a roadtrip with her best friends. But can she deal with her alcoholic father. Grind DustinCaylen
1. Skating By

Disclaimer: I don't own Grind, I do own Caylen and her life though.

If you have never seen this movie, that's find, you don't really have to to understand my story. But go watched the movie cause it is one of the greatest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caylen shot out of bed, almost hitting her head on the desk next to her. She smacked her alarm clock off and fell back against the pillows. Today was her last day of high school, ever. It felt like every other day though. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. Heading into her bathroom, she pushed play on her stereo. She stripped off her clothes and headed to the shower.

She couldn't help but think that this will be one of the last times ever having to be in this stupid house. She was thankful for it. Her boyfriend, Dustin, promised her after graduation he was getting her out. It wasn't the fact that she hated the house, it was because her dad was an alcoholic and abused her. Dustin and their best friend Eric always made sure she was safe and protected. Even though when it came to anything else she would be kicking the person's ass.

She hopped out of the shower and dried off. She threw on a black tank top, that could be a few inches shorter, and a pair of jeans. Like hell you were gonna get her to dress up. She ran a brush through her hair and eyeliner around her eyes. She pushed her feet into some shoes, grabbed her skateboard and was off. She ran down her steps and immediately out the front door so she wouldn't get caught up by her dad.

She hopped on her skateboard and started towards her school. She skated everywhere, as well as the guys. They never needed a car because they never made it out of the town. She heard the bell ring from the school, yet she was still three blocks away. She didn't care, it wouldn't be the first time she was late for something important. The school yard was empty as she made her grand ole' time up the steps, board in hand. She threw open the doors, not seeing a person in site. Right about now they were getting ready for the graduation. She kept walking to find Dustin at his locker. He heard her come up behind him, and turned around.

"Where's your robe?" He asked putting his own maroon robe on.

Caylen leaned against the lockers next to him. "Well hello to you to. Oh, I've missed you to sweetheart. So you do like my hair? I'm so happy. I spent all morning trying to figure out what to do with it." She said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"Hi." Dustin leaned down and gave her a kiss. "So...where's your robe?"

"I forgot it." She scrunched her face and looked up at him. He just rolled his eyes and pulled out her white robe form his locker. "Oh, what would I do with out you." She grabbed it from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have no idea." He said putting the hat on his head.

She just smiled and through it on over her clothes. She turned around to the sound of wheels.

"Nice hat." Eric said. He skated behind Dustin and flipped his hat off.

Dustin gave him a stupid look. "We're late." He slammed his locker shut.

"Let's go." Eric said and started down the hall. Both Dustin and Caylen jumped on their boards and followed him.

------------------------------------------------

The Graduation went painfully slow. Afterwords the three of them went over to Eric's house. On the way over Eric told them about his morning at the skate shop. Greg, the store owner, just gave Bam Margera his boards for free. They skated up to his driveway and hopped off, walking towards the back.

"I still can't believe it, man. Bam just walks in and Greg tosses him a handful of his decks." Eric said still not believing it. "I can't wait to get my own deck."

"Well I did the math, and there really is like 53 guys that make a living skating. And about a million more wannabe's like us." Dustin said swinging his board back and forth.

"And?" Caylen asked walking next to Eric.

"And nothing, but until a sponsor backs a tour bus into my driveway I have to work all summer to pay for school. That's just the way it is."

"I don't believe you. You're still gonna bail on Caylen and me." Eric laughed and threw an arm around Caylen's shoulders.

"You know what." Dustin looked over at the two of them. "I remember Matt listening to your crap. And look where that got him. They guy is a complete stain."

Eric let go of Caylen and walked on the back porch, next to the pool. "You see, Matt deceives you."

"I don't think Matt deceives me."

"Oh no, he does. Because he, in actuality, really does know which end is up." Eric said.

All of the sudden they heard screaming coming off of the roof. Matt then came flying off, landing into the pool. The three of them just stood there staring at the spot he landed. Matt swam to the top and pulled himself out of the pool.

"What's up man?" Matt said slapping hands with the three of them. "Caylen, looking hot as ever." He stood next to her.

"Matt..."She gave him a look.

"Yeah I know, I know."

"So Dustin's bailing on us again." Eric said.

"Oh, Really?" Matt walked back over to the pool." I'm gonna alert the press, man. Dustin's always bailing." He dove head first back into the pool.

"I"m always gonna skate. I'm just not gonna be homeless like you guys." Dustin said defending himself.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be homeless." Caylen said walking over to him.

"No, you'll be with me." He said putting an arm around her waist.

"Dustin, you say this stuff all the time, but I know you mean something else." Eric pointed out. "Before you know it you'll be a fat, middle aged male with a nice beer gut, divorced about 20 times, wishing you were skating again."

Eric's dad, Mr. Rivers, walked out. Just one look at him you could tell that he was everything Eric just described. He came to stand near Caylen.

"Hey dudes," he said, "get the moron out of the pool."

"Matt.." Eric said.

Mr. Rivers laughed. Dustin pulled Caylen with him as he walked to the other side of Eric.

"Hey when is the moron gonna release his death grip on our premises? Have you smelled it in there lately. It's like an open sewer."

"It's good to see you to pops." Eric smiled sarcastically.

Mr. Rivers put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we need to talking about your future." His wife then came out to him, both of them wearing the same blue robes.

"Yeah, you know I would love to but we're heading to this-" Eric was cut off.

"Hey, huh." Mr. Rivers totally forgot about his son and started making out with his wife. "Sugarplum."

"I hate it when he calls me that." Matt joked.

Mr. Rivers turned back to Eric."Listen, remember out deal."

"Dad..."

Matt walked next to Eric's step mom and started making faces.

"Don't 'dad' me. We had a deal." He pointed to his son. "You're either in school or you're in Rivers Hardware working next to your old man. Sniffing a little bit of that lacquer while you're mixing the paint. Come on! Obvious perks there." He grabbed a hold of his wife and started walking backwards. "It's a good living, it's a good future. It's a good life, I'll tell you that much. Think about it." The two walked away, leaving the teenagers alone again.

"Dude, you're step mom is so hot." Matt said.

"I hope you mean slut, who needs to learn hot to wear clothes that don't show 'EVERYTHING'." Caylen said leaning against one of the roof poles.

"Oh, like you." Eric said.

"Shut up." Shut punched his arm.

Matt walked over to Dustin, who was standing near the pool. "Did you see the way she was looking at me. I was like-" Matt pushed him into the water and did one of his outrageous laughs.

Caylen and Eric just stood back and laughed. Matt waited till Dustin surfaced and then dove right towards him. Eric followed Matt and did a front flip in the pool. Caylen just laughed as she watched the guys splash water at each other like they were 10 again.

"Come on Caylen, get in here!" Matt yelled at her.

"Hell no!" She yelled back.

"Cay." Dustin said swimming to the side of the pool.

"You're not getting me in that pool."

Dustin climbed out and walked towards her. "Please."

"I'm not going in." She crossed her arms.

"Fine." He said just standing there for a second, then he quickly got a hold of her and pulled her in with him.

She surfaced and wiped hair out of her face. "You guys are so dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think.

Review!


	2. The Way To Get Through

Disclaimer: I don't own Grind, I do own Caylen and her life though.

There is a picture of what Caylen would look like on my Profile. go check it out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She queitly opened the door to her house, hoping to god her dad wasn't home. She was soaking wet from the pool and she knew he would question her. She closed the door and kept looking around. She tip toed towards the stairs by the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice called from the living room.

She turned her head to find her dad, Ben, sitting on the couch. There were about 10 beers around him, and it was only two in the afternoon. She turned around and walked back down the steps. She walked into the living room, still leaving a few feet away from her dad.

"Why are soaking wet?" He asked taking a sip from his beer.

"Me and the guys went swimming." She said crossing her arms.

"Why weren't you in school and not fucking around."

"Dad, I graduated today. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She leaned against the doorframe.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me." He stood up and walked over to her, beer in hand. "You should be happy that I don't just leave you out on the street."

"Why? Then you wouldn't have me as a doll you can throw around whenever you want." Caylen glared at him.

He slapped her across the face. "It's your fault." He pointed in her face. "You're the reason why your mother's dead."

"It was a car accident." She said trying not to let him see the pain she was in.

"No! It your fucking fault!" He grabbed her chin so she would look at him. "The car should have hit your door not hers! You should have died!" He threw her to the floor.

When she fell, she felt her ribs hurt from when he kicked her the other day. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, trying so hard not to cry. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he hurt her.

"You better be gone by the time I get back." Ben grabbed his keys off of the table and walked out the door.

She flinched as she heard the door slam shut. She just layed there trying to figure out how she was every going deal with him. She hated whenever he brought up her mother. She could still remember the day perfectly. Her mom and her were spending the day together. They were on there way to go shopping to find Caylen some new shoes. They were having fun in the car, talking and listening to horrible music.

They came to an intersection. It was a green light so her mom kept going, yet there was a guy going towards them and he had a red light. He ran straight into her mom's door. They said she died right away in the car. From then on her father blamed her for it. She couldn't even remember a day that he didn't hit her or screamed at her.

Silent tears traveled down her face as she tried to stand up. She moved into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world, her dad just gave it to her if he ever wanted to yell at her or tell her to get home to yell at her there instead. She pressed '1' and then the call button. She listened to the line ring and then the person pick up.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Dustin said, sounding as if he was just laughing at something.

"Hey, are you working?" She said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Just got off. What's wrong?" He was concerned by the tone of his girlfriends voice.

"Can you come pick me up?" She asked, wiping away the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and looked over at Eric.

"What's going on." Eric asked looking at his best friend.

"We got to go get Caylen." Dustin just got up and headed out the door.

Eric just followed him, hoping to god she was fine.

Caylen hung up her phone and carefully stood up. Her ribs weren't hurting as much as before, just alittle sore. She walked up the steps and made it to her room. She walked into her closet and brought out two duffel bags. She wanted to get out of the house before her dad got back, like he told her to. She didn't want to get the wrath of if she wasn't. She started to put clothes and everything she needed into the bags.

She heard a car pull up and two doors close. She walked over to her window to find Dustin's mom's car and Dustin and Eric both walked towards her house. She heard the heavy door open downstairs and the two walk in.

"Caylen!" Dustin called from downstairs.

"I'm up here!" They heard her yell and the two boys ran up the stairs.

She wiped the rest of her tears off her face so they wouldn't see. Eric and Dustin walked to find her back towards them. They noticed the two bags on the side of the bed almost full of all her stuff.

"Caylen what's going on?" Eric asked.

She turned around to them slowly and the first thing they saw was the red mark on her face. "I have to leave." She said slowly.

"What did he do?" Dustin said with force.

Caylen just shook her head and turned back away from them. She hated being weak infront of them.

"I'm gonna go downstairs." Eric said, knowing the two needed to talk.

"Tell me what he did." Dustin said sitting down on the foot of her bed. He saw the tears running down her face.

"He...He slapped me and told me I should have died in the car accident and that it was my fault. And then he threw me on the ground." Caylen ran a hand through her hair. "And...and I'm starting to think he's right."

"Hey." Dustin got up and went over to her. He put his hands on her waist. "He is wrong ok. It's not your fault."

She wiped her eyes. "But why did she have to die? Why did she have to leave me to deal with him? Why can't he love me? Why doesn't anyone love me?" She cried harder.

"I love you. I love you so much. Yeah it's unfair that you are left here with your asshole of a father. But I'm here. Eric's here. Even Matt's here, when he's not on one of his episodes." She laughed and smiled. "That's what I want to see. I want to see you smile." He wiped the tears of her cheeks.

"I love you." She hugged wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tightly against him. "Oww, not so tight." She let go of him slightly.

"Are your ribs still hurting?"

"They weren't as bad, but then when I fell it hurt." She put a hand over her right ribs.

"Let me see." He sat back down and pulled her to stand infront of him.

"Dustin I'm fine." She tried to convice her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes. "Pull up you're shirt."

"You know if this is some way to get me out of my clothes, you could just ask." Caylen said trying to make light of the situation.

"Lets go." He snapped his fingers.

"Impatient much." She sighed and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She slowly lifted her tank top over her body until she had it over head. She flung the shirt next to him.

"It's not working right now Cay." Dustin said looking up at her face.

"Come on, you're a guy. When don't you think about that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"When my girlfriend is in pain. Now come here." He pulled her by the hips until she was standing between his legs. There was still a dark purple blueish bruise over her ribs, but not as bad as it was two days ago. "It's healing finally. It should be good in a few days."

"Good." She said running a hand through his curly hair.

He looked up at her, his eyes starting to get darker. Here she was, his girl, standing there in just a black bra and jeans and he wasn't taking advantage of it. He gently kissed her stomach, his hot breath moving over her. She threw her head back, grabbing hold of his hair. She could feel her blood pumping faster. He smiled at her, knowing he was making her lose it.

"You're way to good at that." She whispered looking down at him.

She knew he was playing, so she was going to do it right back. She straddled his legs, looking him straight in the eye. She gently kissed his mouth lightly and pulled back so that there lips ever so lightly touched. She kissed down to his neck, kissing and licking it. She started to slowly move her hips. He put his hands around her waist, closing his eyes, mouth slightly open. She could feel that he was really getting into it. Taking advantage of his open mouth she quickly put her tongue in his mouth, swirled it around and then let go. She got up and walked back over to her closet.

"Uhh, you're so mean." Dustin groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Hey, you're the one that said you weren't in the mood." Caylen came back out with one of his sweatshirts on.

"Guys come on we're gonna be late for the Demo!" Eric called from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah I totally forgot about him." Caylen smiled.


	3. Wishful Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Grind. I do own Caylen.

It's been awhile but i'm back.

* * *

"I can't believe you quite." Dustin said to Eric as him, Eric, Caylen, and Matt made it through the crowd of the Demo.

"Wait, you quit Chili'N'Such?" Caylen asked. They all made it to the gaurd rail.

"Yeah, now both of you shut up and pay attention." Eric said leaning over the rail. They all watched as the boarders did flips and lines. "This is insane! I have never seen anyone do these lines at the park."

"Cold?" Matt asked the girl next to him who was barely covering her top. She just rolled her eyes and looked over to where the crowd was screaming.

Jimmy Wilson, one of the best skateboarders, was heading out to skate next. Everyone mobbed him, asking for autographs and pictures.

"Look at all the hot chicks lining up to get a crack at him." Dustin commented. "There is no bruised fruit in that method."

"No beasts." Matt said.

Caylen just rolled her eyes at the two.

"You know what guys it's more than that though. I mean this guys skating for a living." Eric said, somebody at least saying something smart.

"Hey, you guys want to go check out the vert?" Caylen asked.

"Yeah." Dustin said.

She pretty much hopped, skipped, and jumped her way over to it. This was her favorite thing to do. She loved the rush she got going down the pipe. They found their way to the front again. Even after seeing these guys do this all the time, her eyes still lit up at them. All she could do was look on in awestruck, trying to remember what they were doing so she could try it later.

"You think that dude does his own laundrey, man?" Matt asked, talking about the guy up at the moment.

"Are you kidding me? He get sick of a shirt, he takes it off and gets a new one." Eric said, not taking his eyes off of the pipe.

"Yo, let's go." Dustin said once the skater was out.

"Ya, alright." Eric agreed and the three guys started walking away. Caylen just stood there still, not even hearing the conversation. "Yo, Cay! Let's go."

"But I...it's...just." Caylen said still not looking at them.

"Come on." Matt grabbed her arm.

"But...no." She felt herself being drug away.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

"Can you even just imagine for five seconds what it must be like to ride in that thing?" Eric asked.

The four of them found their way over to where the tour buses were. They gawked at Jimmy Wilson's bus, wishing to be sitting in there.

"Hell yeah." Matt said. "Girls, money...signing autographs, making the girls go-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Eric interrupted. "Look at this. Look at this."

Jimmy was walking out of the bus with a girl in front of him. They stopped at the bottom and started kissing.

"No way, man! Pinch me." Matt said.

"I'll do one better." Caylen slapped him upside the head.

Dustin laughed and snuck an arm around her waist.

"Let's go." Eric said giving up with that.

As they started walking some chick stopped him. "Don't I know you from Chili'N'Such?"

Matt just kept walking grabbing Eric with him, as he found something in the distance. "Breasts." Matt sang. "I like them two at a time and round. Ladies!" He walked in front of three girls. "I represent the Release the Twins Foundation. You guys want to make a little donation?"

"What are you talking about?" The middle girl asked.

"About releasing those twins." Matt laughed.

Caylen rolled her eyes, and leaned further into Dustin.

"They look uncomfortable in their little cages." Matt said looking down at the girls breasts. "Come Out! Come Out!"

Eric this time grabbed him and pulled him away. "You know, it's no wonder why you can't get a date."

"It was working." Matt looked mad, and then turned to look at the three. "I'm in a dry spell, man."

"Uh huh, to be in a dry spell you've had to have been in a wet spell." Dustin said.

"I've had sex."

"Ya with a human, though." Caylen laced her fingers with Dustin's that were still around he waist.

"Who's making these rules, man?" They all just gave him a stupid look.

"Woah." He continued and made them stop walking. "Product toss." He pointed to the large crowd a few yards away from them. "I love it when these little freaks tear each other's skin off for a sticker." Matt ran towards the group of people, pushing his way through to get to the middle.

"Oh, God." Dustin muttered as they watched him rip the free skateboard out of a younger kids hands.

"What is he doing?" Eric asked, not being able to look away.

"Trying to get killed." Caylen said with a hand over her mouth.

Matt ran back over to them, pushing the board into Eric's chest. "I had to skin a 9-year-old for that, man. You needed a board." Matt kissed his cheek. "It's yours."

"Yeah, ok before you two have another gay moment can we please leave before those kids over there come and kill us." Caylen said.

"Yeah, let's split." Dustin said still laughing at the moment Eric and Matt shared.

They started walking to the exit when Eric stopped them. "Woah wait," Eric looked over at the tour buses. "Let's see if we can talk to Jimmy before we jet."

"Yeah, so we get kicked out of here faster." Caylen muttered to herself and followed the three guys.

They saw a bigger man standing by the bus. Eric, being Eric, decided to talk to him.

"Excuse me, sire, we're here to see Jimmy."

The big man turned to look at them. As he turned, ugly scars littered the man's face. They all screamed at once, the four of them trying not to look at it.

"What are you looking at?" The man said with a low voice.

"Nothing sir." Eric said trying to keep his composer.

Caylen turned her head to Eric's shoulder trying her hardest not to stare at it, as Dustin started talking to him.

"Sir, we are just here to see Jimmy. Is he in the scare-the car? the bus? Is that where he is?" Dustin tripped over his words.

"That's a big no on Jimmy.'

"Good. Thank you." Eric said and him and Dustin both walked away.

"What are you looking at pinhead?" the man said to Matt.

"No." Matt swallowed and Caylen grabbed his arm to follow. They walked over to a guy a few feet down from the other man.

"What's up." The guy said, noticing the four teens standing behind him.

"Actually, we're here to see Jimmy. He told me to drop this tape by for him." Eric said taking their demo out of his backpack. "I think he wants to sponsor us."

"That's cool." The guy said.

"Yeah, I'm stoked."

"That's great, guys." The guy grabbed the tape from Eric. "Hang on just a minute."

"All right."

They watched as the guy lifted up the latch on the bottom of the bus. The door flipped open and number of tapes fell out. He slipped the tape into the pile.

"Yeah, that's just today's haul." They guy said.

"Excuse me that's all from today?" Caylen asked trying to read what some of the tapes said.

"Yeah. 'Sponsor me.' Two very popular words."

"How does Jimmy have time to watch all of these?" Dustin asked.

"Well, he's worked out this technique where he doesn't watch any of them. And it's working out really well for him. Yeah." The guy kicked the tapes that were beside his feet.

Eric put a hand on the man's shoulder to try to talk to him, but the larger man steps over.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Should I bounce these nerds out of here?" The large man asked while Eric backed away.

"No, they're cool. You guys are cool right?" The smaller man asked them.

"Yeah, we're straight." Eric said. The four still tried not to look at the scar.

"It's okay." The smaller man said.

Eric then tried to talk to him again. "So I'm here to help you. I don't want you to get in trouble, cause the truth is, Jimmy did want us to come by and say what's up, you know? And if you could just get us in for two minutes..."

The guy nodded his head. "I can do that."

"You can do that."

"But I'm not going to do that, because I don't want to. And I just can't seem to find my way around that." The guy looked at them. "I'm sorry. I really wish you guys all the best in the world, sincerely. You know, but-you know, hey. Guys, just skate, you know. And if you're really any good, then someone will find you. All right?"

"Yeah." Eric muttered, defeated.

"All right." He turned to the larger man. "Now would be a good time."

"Hey! Get out of here!" The larger man said. The four ran off.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
